Lilith Delphine ~ District 6
This is an UNFINISHED tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! 'Lilith's Basics' Name: '''Lilith Delphine '''Age: '''16 '''District: 6 Weapons: Throwing Knives, Dagger 'Appearence' Slim and of an average, medium height stature, Lilith has long, straight brown hair that falls to her chest when loose. She is also of asian descent, and has very pale skin, as well as deep, chocolate brown eyes. 'Personality' TBA 'Backstory' Born in District 6 to a Conducter and a Porter, Lilith had a relatively happy childhood all things considered. She had no siblings to speak of, so she didn't have to worry about them being reaped, or have to share her belongings. Her parents however were very strict on her (probably because she was their only child), almost trying to shelter her from the world really, and they always told her to be a polite, good girl in general. She liked to live up to peoples expectations, so that is indeed what she was... for a while at least. You see, Lilith's story is rather a long one, so we'll have to go back in time, to when she was just fourteen. She'd never been the most popular girl around, but she wasn't unpopular, normal I guess you could say. She had a few close friends, but her absoloute best friend was a sweet, sensible girl called Evania Haidee, who she had known since she was a very young girl. Lilith also seemed to get on with most people quite well, and had no real enemies. Anyway, one day, she was just minding her own buisness at school, when the teacher announced to the class that they had a new student. 'Class, this is Calligenia Allyriane, she just transferred here.' She'd said, gesturing to the smiling girl by her side. She was quite tall, with dark blue eyes, and a mass of curly blonde hair that fell to her chest. She was on all counts a very pretty looking girl, who seemed almost unusually happy to be there. 'Now, why don't you go sit by Lilith over there?' The teacher had said, pointing to one of the only free desks in the room. Lilith just watched as the girl practically skipped over to her seat, grinning at her as she took her seat. Without much thought Lilith found herself smiling back, whispering 'Hi' to her from behind her hand, to stop the teacher from seeing, not that she would probably have minded all that much. 'Hey! You're Lilith right? Calliegenia is a bit too fancy for me, so you can just call me Callie.' She'd said confidently in an equally soft tone of voice, the grin still on her face as Lilith just nodded, as the teacher was now starting the lesson. After that day, Callie and Lilith became great friends, spending a lot of time together. However, Callie had turned out to be incredibly popular, and soon enough Lilith felt herself being drawn into the 'popular crowd'. She had just about managed to drag Evania with her, though she was far more retisent than Lilith herself, for reasons she wasn't really supplying. When she'd asked Evania about it, all she'd said was she felt there was something off about Callie, something she couldn't quite place yet. She was strange like that really, not actually sharing what she was thinking until she was sure of the facts. And little did Lilith know at the time, but she was right... Anyway, flash forwards to just over a year later, and Lilith and Evania are slowly but surely drifting apart. Lilith has been finding new friends within the populars, and Evania has been spending less and less time with them, finding she didn't really fit in with them all that well. It wasn't that they were horrible to her or anything, she just didn't have much in common with them anymore. While they were just starting to get interested in Morphling and similar such things, she was far more interested in avoiding all that and keeping her feet firmly on solid ground. 'Lilith, these people aren't good for you.' Evania had said to her one day, approaching her during their lunch break. 'Huh? What do you mean?' She'd asked in surprise, honestly confused as to what she meant. Lilith had never had so much attention payed to her before by such nice people, and she honestly loved her new friends as well as her old ones, and the perks that came with being popular. Sure, her new friends could be a bit crazy and full on at times, but what group of teenagers wasn't? 'They're just not good for you. They're all on Morphling half the time nowadays, which is far from safe, and as for-' 'That's not true!' She'd instantly defended, feeling that Evania was just throwing around random accusations. Only a few of them had even tried Morphling to her knowledge, and she was sure that had only been once or twice. She'd never tried any herself, but she figured it couldn't be as dangerous as she was making it out to be, right? 'It is, and-' 'You're just jealous.' Lilith had said before she could stop herself, watching as Evania looked quite taken aback. 'What? No! I'm just concerned for your wellbeing-' 'No your not, you just don't like the idea that i've got other friends now!' She interrupted, feeling the anger rise up inside her. How dare she? How dare she try and tell her she should ditch them all for her own good? 'Lilith, listen, I don't think Callie is quite as-' 'No, you listen! Callie is lovely, and I honestly don't know what your problem is with her! She's been nothing but nice to you since she came here, and all you've done is wonder what's wrong with her!' 'I didn't mean that-' 'Just go away Evania, I don't want to talk to you about this.' She said, watching as Evania seemed to debate it for a moment, before sighing lightly and turning away. Lilith immediately felt bad, but she tried to surpress that feeling, knowing that she was right and that Evania had just been sticking her nose into stuff that wasn't even her business. They'd both made their choices, and in the end she'd chosen the wrong one, simple as. Later that very same day, Callie approached her this time, a grin planted firmly on her face. 'So, I heard you have a bit of a thing for Ambrose?' She said completely out of the blue, catching Lilith off guard. She did ''have a bit of a crush on him, I mean who didn't? He was tall and muscular, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes that she was sure she could get lost in. And yet she was so sure she'd kept liking him a secret. Apparently not as well as she'd thought... 'U-Uh, no, who told you that?' She'd stuttered unconvincingly, cursing inwardly at her inability to lie very well. 'Oh, come on, everyone knows it!' She'd responded with a light-hearted laugh. 'T-They do?!' Lilith replied in a panicked tone, wondering if even Ambrose himself knew... that wouldn't be good, it could really ruin their friendship... 'Well, most people.' She said with a wink, before laughing again. 'Don't look so panicked, he told me himself he likes you back.' 'He did?' Lilith asked, her heart skipping a beat. The most popular guy in school liked her back?! 'I got it from the horse's mouth. Anyway, i'm holding a bit of a celebration later in honor of it being my brothers last reaping a couple of days ago, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Ambrose will be there, and a little bird told me he's planning to ask you out.' She finished with a smirk, watching as Lilith's eyes widened to almost inhuman proportions. 'Uh, yes, of course I do!' She'd replied in excitement, her lips curling into a wide smile. Like she was going to miss that! 'Great! Come by my place around six, okay?' She'd said, to which Lilith had just nodded happily in agreement. Later that day she went around to Callie's home, lying to her parents and saying she was going to Evania's instead. They trusted Evania, where as for some reason they hadn't taken much to Callie from the one time they'd met her. Lilith felt bad about lying, sure, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go otherwise, and no way was she going to miss Ambrose asking her out! So eventually she made it there, greeted at the door by a giggling Callie. 'Lilith, i'm so glad you came!' She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the small house. There she was met with the sight of a gathering of about twenty people, a mix of her own friends and that of Callie's older brother. Everyone was chatting excitedly, and drinking some sort of strange drink she'd never seen before. 'What's this?' She asked Callie as a cup of the stuff was thrust into her hand. 'Don't tell my parents, but my brother got it from the black market. It's alchohol, would you believe? I know, I was shocked myself, alchohol here in district 6? Apparently he paid quite a bit for it too. ' She rambled, sipping from her own cup as she started to move towards a small group of their friends. 'I-I don't think-' 'Oh come on, live a little! ' Callie called over her shoulder, beckoning her over to the group. Soon Lilith found herself settling into everything, and having a pretty good time. She'd only had one drink, since not only was there not very much to go round, but also because she'd rather keep a level head than be drunk. Everyone she hadn't met until that day seemed nice enough as well, and she was generally just enjoying herself. That was until Ambrose came over to her, asking if they could talk in private. She agreed, and they went into another room a little way from the loud sound of chatter. 'You're a very beautiful girl Lilith, do y'know that?' He started sweetly, catching her off guard. Even though she had been pre-warned she still wasn't quite expecting him to get straight to the point so soon. 'Well, that's very nice of you to say, but I really don't think that's true.' She said shyly, avoiding his gaze, until she felt his hand tilting her chin upwards, forcing her to meet his eyes. 'It really is, trust me.' He'd said, before pulling her in for a slow kiss. The kiss soon got more passionate however, and before they both knew it one thing had led to another, if you know what I mean... Anyway, after that incident, Ambrose had started to avoid her at school, causing Callie and the others to get a bit suspicious. You didn't just disappear for quite a while at a social gathering, and then start avoiding someone without a good reason. However, what Lilith was soon to discover was something that would really make Ambrose avoid her, though she didn't know what his reaction would be at that point in time. ''She was pregnant. Yeah, she hadn't been expecting that either. Information on that kind of thing wasn't really given in the district, what between the reapings and the poverty they already had enough problems to deal with without sorting out sutible education on that topic as well. So she had been almost totally clueless, and had only discovered that she was expecting when she started to get morning sickness some weeks later. She'd rushed herself off to the district doctors, only to discover that her life was about to change forever.'' She couldn't be pregnant... she just couldn't be!'' She'd been in denial like that for weeks, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. That was until she'd started showing. Her clothes had started to become tighter and tighter around her stomach, and she knew she would have to tell someone soon, before all the questions started. But who to tell first... and how? After much deliberation, she eventually decided on telling her parents first, then Ambrose. She was beyond nervous when she broached the subject with them, and as it turned out, she was entirely right to be. They weren't exactly... happy about the entire situation when she told them. In fact, they were so unhappy about it all that they disowned her completely, to her face. They'd told her she was a disgrace to their family, and to never come back once she'd left. And so she had. She'd packed what few posessions she owned with tears in her eyes, and then she'd left the place she once called home, heading for the one important person she had yet to tell. A person she could count on to stick by her. Or so she thought. She'd followed the route to his house, a place she had ever only been a few times, long, long ago, before everything had fallen down around her. Mustering up all her courage she knocked gently on the door, shuffling from foot to foot as she waited for it to open. Eventually it did, Ambrose standing there with a perplexed look on his face, before he smiled broadly after a moment. 'Lilith, hey!' He'd greeted jovially, inviting her in with a wave of his hand, though his eyes definately lingered on her still tear-stained face questioningly, as if asking what she was doing at his house. Why was she even worried about this? He'd surely understand... right? '' ''TBC 'Strengths' TBA 'Weaknesses' TBA 'Token' TBA 'Song Inspiration' Lilith is heavily based on the song 'Where I Stood' by Missy Higgins, and almost all the lyrics relate in some way to her backstory, especially the latter part of it (Which is yet to be written, but I have it planned. xD ). It's well worth a listen if you have a minute, as it is a great (although sad) song. :3 Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Unfinished